Locked up with you
by MassMystery
Summary: It's just the two of them now all alone...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys okay so new story but the first chapter is very short yes i know anyways read on and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment:)

And I just stare at him. His silver locks of hair around his rough fragile pale face, his bloodthirsty lips, his muscular chest moving slower with each second going by.

He hates it when I stare.

It makes me feel stronger.

The way he is staring down at me with nothing left inside.

The way he always stared down at me like I was weaker but he was wrong.

A person, or better yet a demon can't do much if their chained against the wall, especially if the chains are powerful chains that drain your energy or most importantly your life.

He didn't say that everything would be alright, all he did was stare once or twice and look away again waiting and counting down.

But that was before he came in. He came and attacked me and pushed me up against the very same wall that he is chained to now.

I screamed, pleaded, for a split second I prayed that maybe, just maybe if I looked at him than I would see a sign of hope, trust, freedom, hurt or love.

Yet he just looked away and counted down until I would stop screaming and whimpering.

Unlike other demons my screams to him were heart throbbing and painful, numbing he once told me.

Time was not slowing down.

With each thrust he put upon my body it felt as though it was never ending.

I would not blame him though.

A demon with such crimson red eyes, and long, black hair with no heart would not surrender, he would continue until his mission was done, and his mission was pleasure.

I felt it though, blood.

Everywhere.

My tears and my begging mixed with it.

I did not say or move after he left me and chained him up against the wall.

With the clanking of the doors he was finally gone.

It was just the two of us alone again.

Lying in my own pool of blood naked I shivered.

I knew he may have thought about breaking free and hugging me, but he himself knew that was impossible.

It felt as though days had passed, months, maybe even years before I had the courage and energy to stand up but he and I knew it was only minutes.

Oh how the minutes felt like eternity.

And now I just stare at him, naked hopeless lost.

I fear to touch his soft skin but It is I who is staring down at him now.

I take a small sigh and breathe in for the first time since we arrived.

All I smell is blood.

The floor is covered with my blood and previous blood.

I wonder if Sango was kept here as well.

I wonder if any one of them ended up here like he and I did.

He.

I have not called his name in days.

Maybe the small tight windowless room is making me forget everything.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and look at him again.

I want to smile but my lips are pinned my cheeks not letting me move them.

The gap between us I make it smaller.

I know he is awake yet he does not move if as though he is acknowledging me to come closer.

I press my naked body up against his.

And I just stare at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys since I got SO MANY reviews (hence the sarcasm) I'm going to upload another chapter and I'm going to start explaining the past a bit

Okay guys since I got SO MANY reviews (hence the sarcasm) I'm going to upload another chapter and I'm going to start explaining the past a bit. So please review and enjoy!

A young girl at the age of seventeen was walking around slowly in Inuyasha's forest. Her long wavy ebony locks trailing behind her as the wind pushed it back, her hazel eyes tracing the dark clouds in the sky. She may not have been a demon but she could smell when a storm was nearby.

Kagome had met Inuyasha here in the very same forest she was walking in. It felt like centuries ago but it had been many years since they had met.

_Kagome is running as hard as she could her legs hitting the ground hard and with every step she takes she wonders if anyone will save her. The centipede demon that had been chasing Kagome was getting closer to her._

_"Anybody, help!!" Kagome yells out.. _

_In the same forest Kagome is running in a boy with long silver, amber eyes, pointy dog ears on top of his head and dressed all in red is pinned to a sacred tree._

"_I can smell the girl who killed me." He lifted his face and hand. Inuyasha slowly puts his hand over the arrow trying to take it, but he can't. There's a spell on it._

_She starts to run faster as the Centipede demon increases her speed._

"_Little girl give me the shikon no tama. I may spare your life." The Centipede demon. Slithers and she knows that any second she will kill the human that dares to hide anything from her._

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome insists and blinks her eyes harder as her vision starts to get blurry. _

_With one swift movement the centipede attacks, causing Kagome to fly through the air and land at the foot of the sacred tree. _

_"Hey Kikyo!" . Kagome slowly moves her head up and she looks and sees and sees the boy, looking down at her with his intense amber eyes. _

_She stares at him as he continues talking to her, calling her Kikyo the entire time. _

"_My name is NOT kikyo!" Kagome looked at him angrily her hazel eyes full of fire._

"_It comes." Inuyasha looked up at the demon centipede in front of them._

_The centipede demon forces Kagome away from Inuyasha and with a grunt Kagome falls to the other side of the tree._

_She sees arrows appear in the demon's right side and she knows that the villagers she had met before have come and with a sigh of relief she turns and looks at the boy that had previously called her 'Kikyo'. _

_Inuyasha looks at kagome and starts laughing. "Kikyo what happened? If you could kill me than why so much trouble with this pathetic centipede?_

"_My name is not Kikyo! It's Kagome!" She moved closer to the sacred Tree more afraid of the overgrown centipede than the annoying fire truck pinned against the tree._

_"No other girl smells this disgusting except you!" Inuyasha replied. Then slightly surprised Inuyasha starts sniffing the air. "You are...not Kikyo?" His amber eyes look at her slightly shocked._

_"My name is Kagome! Ka - go - me!" She comes out from behind the tree to face Inuyasha and with each syllable in her name she stomped her foot angrily._

_The centipede demon quickly makes her way from behind and grabs Kagome who in turn grabs the arrow that is pinned to Inuyasha. With one tug the arrow is released and Inuyasha breaks free._

_Kagome falls to the ground roughly slowly gets up but falls back down again. She winks in pain and looks at her shirt and sees the blood is smeared. She pulls up her shirt and there is a gash in her hip._

"_Stupid centipede." Kagome looks up at the dog look alike and sees him flexing his claws._

_The boy with the silver hair jumps into the air and with one swift movement he kills the centipede._

"_Eh." Inuyasha turns around and looks at Kagome and sees that she is holding the Shikon no Tama._

"_Give it to me." Inuyasha simply puts out his hand toward the kikyo look alike._

Kagome smiled at the thoughts of when they first met. She was so weak back then. She had no power to protect herself. She felt a drop of rain on her cheek and she wiped it away with the back of her hand continuing on through the forest.

"Oh oh…" Kagome looked around and knew she was completely lost. She was sure that she knew the forest well enough to walk in and go get more wood for the fire that Miroku and Shippo had struggled with fixing.

Kagome suddenly sensed two strong familiar auras nearby she decided to walk towards them.

"I guess it was just my imagination." She said but abruptly stopped seeing the back of Inuyasha.

"Inuy-a" She stopped and stared at him and saw that he was with someone else.

"Inuyasha you know that I cannot be with you anymore. Why do you not understand that." Kikyo said and she stroked Inuyasha's face.

"As long as that girl travels with you, I cannot be with you."

"But…she means nothing to me, I only use her to find more Jewel shards." Inuyasha claimed and took Kikyo's hand in his.

" But she-" Before Kikyo could say anymore Inuyasha forced his lips onto hers. Kikyo took her hands and wrapped them around his neck. Inuyasha got the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth and he pushed kikyo up against himself. Kikyo groaned and allowed Inuyasha to explore her luscious mouth.

Kagome shocked but slightly use to his comments turned around and started running. She didn't care if her clothes were being torn by the branches or if it was pouring. She just wanted to go home.

"_That baka he's a demon and he can't even sense me. I know he doesn't love me anymore but he can keep his ungrateful words to himself!" _Kagome ran and stopped catching her breathe and saw that the well to her era was in front of her and she slowly made her way towards it.

She touched the wood and the flowers that was growing around it. She sat on the ledge turned around and jumped in.

Kagome lay on her bed looking at her clock. When she came in the home no one was there so she just jumped in to the shower and lay in the bath tub for a good hour and now she was here on her bed looking at her clock which read 3:46 am.

Her eyes were slowly starting to close when she heard a knock on her door. She looked at her door and went under her covers with her clock and didn't answer. 4:08 am.

It was darker and hotter under her blankets but when they were removed and she felt the cool breeze she continue looking down at her clock, She didn't want to look in his eyes.

Inuyasha just stared at kagome and sat beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was barely a whisper but she knew he had heard

"I…don't know." Inuyasha found himself wondering why he was always in loss of words with her. Maybe it was because he always said stupid things and made her cry.

Silence. 4:24 am.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha continued looking at the thing in Kagomes hand. She had previously taught him that it was a clock and that it told humans what time it was.

"Hm..." Kagome continued looking at the clock in her hand.

"Do you regret meeting me?" Inuyasha stared at the clock to scared that if he looked in her eyes he might melt to the floor.

Her room got quite and all that was heard was the wind outside pounding the rain against her window and the clicking of the clock. 4:38 am.

"No. I don't regret meeting you but I regret falling in love with you." Kagome said and she continued staring at the clock.

Inuyasha's ears dropped. "_Why should I be sad I'm in love with Kikyo…but I have caused Kagome so much pain."_

Silence. 4:46 am.

"Don't you wish… you could turn back time?" Inuyasha smiled and continued staring at the clock and for the first time in 38 minutes that he had gotten here he stared at her.

Silence.

"Heh…if only we could turn back time." Kagome continued staring at the clock.

Inuyasha looked at the clock placed in Kagomes small hands. He got up and took the clock from Kagome's hand. 4:59 am.

Kagome stared at him and wondered what he intended to do with the one piece of object that didn't make it so awkward between them.

Inuyasha looked at the clock and turned the dial, and gave it back to her.

Kagome stared at the clock and when she came to look back at Inuyasha he was gone. 4:08 am.

AWWWW cute! I love this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what you guys think!! Thanks!


End file.
